Tawny x Bramble x Feather x Squirrel x Storm x Crow
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are caught mating, and before long all six sun-drown-place journeyers are doing the same.


**Hello! Today's lemon is a follow-up request by the same author who requested the last one, droth22. I had problems with my internet, so I couldn't write it yesterday. I'm still going to write another separate lemon later today. This one is a group mating featuring the cats who went to the sun-drown-place. Enjoy! I don't own Warriors or any of the characters in this story.**

Brambleclaw lay in his unfa makeshift nest. The six cats had stopped for the night, and Brambleclaw was the only one awake. They were supposed to travel to the sun-drown-place to hear what "midnight" had to tell them. Brambleclaw wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he had a feeling it would save the Clans nonetheless. The Twoleg destruction was getting worse and worse.

They were almost at the sun-drown-place; Brambleclaw could pick up the faint scent of salt in the air. Right now, all he wanted to do was to sleep. He settled into his nest, wrapped his tail along his nose and closed his eyes. He noticed Squirrelpaw's scent as she curled up next to him.

The next time Brambleclaw opened his eyes, he was in a clearing lit by the moon. The clearing reminded him of the forest, but he hadn't seen this area before. Squirrelpaw was in the clearing, too, gazing at Brambleclaw lustily. Brambleclaw jerked awake to feel a warm tongue against his member. There was Squirrelpaw, drawing long licks across Brambleclaw's erect member. He moaned softly.

"S-Squirrelpaw, what are you doing?" he panted. The ginger she-cat purred.

"Oh, me? I'm just having a little fun with you before we continue on our journey." Squirrelpaw took the tom's whole member into her mouth, bobbing her head as she sucked. Brambleclaw moaned, thrusting upward into her jaws. Squirrelpaw flicked the tip of his member with her tongue, before giving it a long, drawn-out lick as she peered up at Brambleclaw. He released one last moan, coming deep inside Squirrelpaw's mouth. She swallowed it all. Brambleclaw's eyes suddenly widened, and he turned around to see Stormfur watching both of them, his member erect.

"Er... hey," the gray tom mewed awkwardly. Squirrelpaw looked at him apprehensively, before saying, "Do you want to join us, Stormfur?"

Stormfur flicked his tail. "Alright. Should I wake the other three up first? It seems fair." Brambleclaw nodded, his arousal returning at the prospect of group mating. After the rest of the cats were awake, Squirrelpaw was pushed into a mating crouch by Stormfur, who slammed his member into her core. Both of them moaned as Squirrelpaw's walls hugged the RiverClan cat's hard member.

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw had Tawnypelt splayed out on the ground and was lapping her core thoroughly. The tortoiseshell panted and moaned as he dipped his tongue in and nipped at her spot until she came.

Crowpaw watched Stormfur mate Squirrelpaw, his tail swishing. Then, he walked over to Feathertail, mounted her and began mating her forcefully. Feathertail yowled in pleasure, bucking her hips back to meet Crowpaw's. He moaned as he pounded in and out of her core.

"You like that, Feathertail? How does my big member feel inside you?" Crowpaw asked, digging his claws into her shoulders. The silver tabby responded by releasing her juices on Crowpaw's member. The gray-black tom followed suit soon after, not bothering to pull out as he came deep inside her.

Stormfur and Squirrelpaw were lost in each other. Stormfur rammed his member in and out of Squirrelpaw, whose eyes were glazed over in pleasure. "Oh, Stormfur, yes! Go deeper; fill me with your cum!" she moaned, pushing her hips up to give the tom even more access. He rammed into her sweet spot, moaning as he did. Finally, they both came, their juices pooling on the ground. As Stormfur padded towards Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw was almost immediately bowled over by Crowpaw, who pushed his member into her core. Feathertail flopped down in front of Squirrelpaw, gasping in pleasure as the apprentice began to lick her core.

Tawnypelt got into a mating crouch as Brambleclaw approached her. Mounting his sister firmly, Brambleclaw eased his way into her core. She slammed her hips back to meet his forceful thrusts. Stormfur padded up and thrust his member into Tawnypelt's mouth. She gagged slightly as she sucked on his cock.

"You're so tight, Tawnypelt! I love the way your core feels," Brambleclaw yowled, pounding into his sister even faster. All three cats came, Brambleclaw shooting deep into Tawnypelt and Stormfur pushing his cum down her throat.

Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw were still mating, Crowpaw slamming deeper and deeper into the she-cat with each thrust. Squirrelpaw lapped at Feathertail's core, eliciting multiple breathy moans from her. Feathertail was the first to cum, Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw releasing soon after.

The six cats returned to their nests, glad to be able to sleep. Just as Brambleclaw was about to fall asleep, he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"Good night, Brambleclaw," Squirrelpaw meowed quietly. Brambleclaw twitched his ears, turning toward Squirrelpaw.

"Good night, Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw said, and fell fast asleep.

 **And there you have it! Remember that requests are always welcome. So if you're dying for a lemon with your OTP, just ask me! See ya~**


End file.
